You're Mine, No Matter What!
by mania6051
Summary: Co byłoby, gdyby Duro przeżył? Jak zareagowałby na wybranka Agrona? Czy Nasir wzbudziłby w nim sympatię, czy wręcz przeciwnie? (Akcja toczy się między dwoma sezonami ("Vengeance" a "War Of The Damned"), gdyż nie chciałam wpisywać jej w jakiś konkret, bo po co?)
1. Chapter 1

**_~Hej moje ludki kochane;3 Wiem, że pewnie spodziewaliście się "Clumsy Ferret"... muszę Was rozczarować, gdyż nie byłam w stanie go napisać -.- Jednakże, jak obiecałam, nie mam zamiaru zostawiać Was bez niczego. Zainteresowanych zapraszam do przeczytania 1 rozdziału Nagron'owego fanficka pt. "You're mine, no matter what!" Nie dałam rady go skończyć, ale 2 rozdział pojawi się już w środę, bym mogła w sobotę opublikować kolejny part fluffa:)  
By nie przedłużać, mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu:3 Oh, bym zapomniała.. Wesołych Świąt Wielkanocnych! Nie jestem dobra w życzeniach, więc starczy xD_**

* * *

Brunet spojrzał na kochanka, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Znów był szczęśliwy. Ostatnie dni były prawdziwym utrapieniem. Agron wraz ze Spartacusem i kilkorgiem ludzi wyruszył na podbój okolicznych wiosek, by zdobyć jedzenie i broń. Chłopak odchodził od zmysłów, nieustannie myśląc o ich powrocie. Bezcelowo snuł się po kątach, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Codziennie modlił do Bogów, choć w głębi duszy nie wierzył w ich istnienie. Chciał jedynie, jak najszybciej znaleźć się w ramionach ukochanego. O nic więcej nie prosił. I choć rozłąka nie była długa, w żaden sposób nie mógł zaradzić na to, co czuł. Na początku nie spodziewał się tak silnej tęsknoty. Teraz jednak jego serce na reszcie przepełniała radość, umysł pożądanie, którego nie mógł pohamować.

- Witaj z powrotem. – szepnął. – Tęskniłem.  
- Ja również. Każdej nocy, każdego dnia… - Zagryzł wargę, nieśmiało spoglądając w czekoladowe tęczówki. – W końcu jesteśmy razem. Wyczekiwałem tego całym sercem.  
- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cieszę się, że znów trzymasz mnie w swoich ramionach. – Objął mężczyznę, czule całując spierzchnięte wargi. Pieszczoty wyrwały z gardła obydwóch stłumiony jęk. Nasir wysunął koniuszek języka, liżąc kącik ust. – Stęskniłem się za twoim smakiem… - Pocałunkami powędrował na szyję. – za twoim zapachem… - Obojczyk. – twoim głosem… - Klatka piersiowa. – Liczyłem dni, by wreszcie być z tobą. – szepnął z nutką rozbawienia. – Wierz mi lub nie…  
- Wierzę w każde twe słowo. - Pogłaskał Syryjczyka po lekko zaróżowionych policzkach. – Moje ciało nieustannie błagało o dotyk, nie mogąc doczekać się naszego spotkania. - W ciemnych tęczówkach zauważył płonącą iskrę, która mogła zwiastować wyłącznie jedno.  
- Agron…  
- Musisz wiedzieć, że me serce na zawsze pozostanie przy tobie! – wtrącił nieco chaotycznie. – Już nigdy... – Wplótł palce w ciemne włosy, ciągnąc chłopaka do długiego pocałunku.  
- Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy ode mnie nie odejdziesz.  
- Obiecuję, przyrzekam! – krzyknął, bijąc się w lewą pierś.  
- Bo jak nie, wiedz że spotka cię sroga kara. – Na twarzy pojawił się zalotny uśmiech. Uszczypnął blondyna w sutek, szybko wstając z łoża.  
- Auć! – mruknął. – Dlaczego…  
- Ej! Nie pozwoliłem ci mówić. – Pokiwał palcem. – Musisz słuchać moich poleceń.  
- Takiej zabawy pragniesz?  
- A czy ja powiedziałem, że będzie to zabawa?

Młodszy zagryzł wargę, walcząc z rozsadzającą umysł żądzą. Najchętniej porzuciłby całe te gry wstępne, od razu przechodząc do większych przyjemności. Lecz po co się spieszyć, gdy można czerpać rozkosz z powolnych tortur?

- Połóż się na plecach. – Rozkazał, po niedługiej chwili milczenia. German szeroko otworzył oczy, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Przełknął głośno ślinę, bojąc się wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Serce spazmatycznie rozsadzało klatkę. – Czemu mnie nie słuchasz?  
- Przepraszam. – wyjąkał żałośnie. Spełnił prośbę, w napięciu czekając na dalsze instrukcje.  
- Rozbierz się.  
- Tak. – Rozpiął skórzane sprzączki, po czym rozwiązał starty, wypłowiały materiał oplatający biodra. Wszystko rzucił w ciemny kąt, pozostając zupełnie nagim. Chłodne, nieco wilgotne powietrze drażniło wrażliwą skórę, powodując dreszcze. – Przyjdziesz do mnie? – spytał, kładąc ręce wzdłuż ciała. – Proszę.  
- Jeszcze nie. – odpowiedział niskim głosem. – Nie odzywaj się nieproszony, bo pożałujesz. – Mimo chęci, nie udało mu się przybrać zbyt ostrego tonu. Odchrząknął, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej srogo. – Rozumiesz mnie?  
- Tak.  
- Dotykaj się. Wszędzie. – szepnął, wsuwając dłoń za krawędź bielizny. Objął twardego członka, zaciskając na nim swe palce. Uważnie przyglądał się gladiatorowi, chłonąc z tego niesamowitą przyjemność. – Jęcz. Głośno!  
- Mhmm… - Masował sztywną erekcję, czując na sobie skoncentrowane, spowite perwersją spojrzenie. Nie spodziewał się, tak intensywnej odpowiedzi swojego ciała. Każda komórka, zdawała się przeżywać własny orgazm, doskonale ze sobą współgrając. – Mhmhmm… - Drugą dłonią, gładził już lekko spoconą klatkę, drażniąc twarde sutki.

Sytuacja powoli zaczynała wymykać się spod kontroli. Agron wypychał biodra w górę, zaciskając palce na płóciennym posłaniu. Jego gardło opuszczały coraz głośniejsze wrzaski i błagania. Zacisnął powieki, czując krople potu spływające po skroniach. Krew szumiała w uszach, otępiając jego świadomość. Myślał wyłącznie o jednym – by móc wreszcie poczuć na sobie ciepłe dłonie, napuchnięte wargi. O niczym bardziej nie marzył! Otworzył usta, łapczywie połykając powietrze.

- Spokojnie, jestem tu. - wyszeptał. Nachylił się nad drżącym ciałem, całując brzuch, miednicę.  
- Proszę, zrób to wreszcie…  
- To ty miałeś spełniać moje zachcianki. – wtrącił się, liżąc prawą pachwinę. Wbił palce w uda mężczyzny, pozostawiając za sobą czerwone ślady. – Jednak w tej sytuacji, mogę zrobić wyjątek.  
- Fuck the Gods!*  
- Mhm… - Zacisnął wargi wokół wilgotnego członka. Językiem pieścił jego czubek, czując tak dobrze znany mu smak. Dokładnie wiedział, jak sprawić Germanowi wręcz diabelską rozkosz. Ostrożnie, nie wypuszczając penisa z ust, rozchylił nogi blondyna.  
- Kurwa! - Nasir wsunął mu palce do ust. Ten szybko zaczął je ssać, wiedząc co zaraz nastąpi. – Taaak, zrób to…

Młodszy mężczyzna wsunął mokre palce do ciasnego wnętrza blondyna, równocześnie pieszcząc sztywne przyrodzenie. Agron odchylił głowę w tył, zagryzając dolną wargę. Drobna strużka krwi spłynęła po brodzie, lecz ból ten nikł, przy rozkoszy jaka bombardowała jego ciało.

- Aghm!

Oboje zniknęli w otchłani przyjemności. Niewielkie pomieszczenie wypełniły głośne westchnienia i pomruki. Brunet nie chcąc zbyt szybko doprowadzić kochanka do szczytowania, położył się obok niego, mrucząc zachęcająco.

- Chodź bliżej. – Oblizał wargi. – Tak mocno cię pragnę.  
- Nasir. – zawył. – Co ty ze mną wyczyniasz?  
- To, na co mam ochotę. Teraz twoja kolej. Wyliż mnie. – Położył się na brzuchu, wypinając pośladki. Po chwili poczuł wilgotny język, wsuwający się w jego wnętrze. Sapnął ciężko, zaciskając pięści. Sam był niemal bliski orgazmu, ale spowalniał go jak tylko potrafił. – Mhm…  
- Czy dobrze, Domine*? – spytał kpiąco. Wbił paznokcie w plecy Syryjczyka, wsłuchując w donośny jęk. Ponownie wsunął język w ciasny otwór, czując zaciskające się na nim mięśnie. Młode ciało drżało spazmatycznie.  
- Wiesz, że taaa… - Wypchnął biodra, chcąc poczuć w sobie coś sztywniejszego. Odchylił głowę w bok, wołając mężczyznę do siebie. Ten nachylił się nad zaczerwienioną, spoconą twarzą dysząc lekko. – Pragnę wreszcie poczuć twojego kutasa. – szepnął. – Bierz się do roboty!  
- Tak. – Szybko chwycił członka, naprowadzając go we „wskazane" miejsce.  
- Aghm!  
- Boli? – zapytał czule.  
- Trochę… Błagam, nie przestawaj! – Wyrzucił miednicę w górę, pochłaniając całego członka. – Aghm! Kurwa…

Agron wbijał się w przyjemnie ciepłe wnętrze, całując go po łopatkach, ramionach, karku. Lekko szarpnął bruneta za włosy, zmuszając do kolejnego i nieostatniego mokrego pocałunku. Z upływem chwili położył się na plecach. Nasir usiadł na jego biodrach, kołysząc ciałem w przód i tył. Spoglądał w zielone oczy, widząc w nich płomienną miłość. Tak, to było te uczucie. Jego serce podskoczyło po same gardło. Prawie nie zachłysnął się własną śliną, próbując wydusić z siebie kilka logicznie brzmiących słów.

- Jesteś najwspanialszym mężczyzną, jakiego poznałem. – Powiedział jednym tchem. Chwycił gladiatora za rękę, przykładając jego dłoń do swojego policzka. Pocałował miękką skórę, widząc lekkie zakłopotanie w jasnych tęczówkach. – Stało się coś?  
- N-nie, tylko… - Podniósł się, opierając na łokciach. Młodszy nadal kołysał swoim ciałem, dekoncentrując blondyna cichymi pomrukami i rozkosznym spojrzeniem. Ten wziął szybki haust powietrza, nie potrafiąc złożyć sensownego zdania. Mózg wypełniła papka nasiąknięta bzdurami, których lepiej nie wymawiać. – Aghm…  
- Czyżbyś nie mógł się skupić? – zakpił pod nosem. Powoli uniósł biodra, gwałtownie opadając z powrotem. – Dotykaj mnie.  
- Tak, Domine. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chwycił wilgotną erekcje, posuwiście masując cały trzon. Kciukiem pieścił czubek, widząc pierwsze krople spełnienia.  
- Mhm!

Obydwoje osiągnęli orgazm w tym samym czasie. Nasir trysnął białą spermą na umięśniony tors i brzuch, czując w sobie rozlewające rozkoszne ciepło. Nie wysuwając członka, położył się na nagiej, lekko klejącej klatce i wtulił w szyję ukochanego. Ten objął go, przyciskając jeszcze bliżej siebie. Choć mógł powiedzieć teraz tak wiele. Choć chciał wyszeptać wszystko, co kryło się w jego sercu – nie był to odpowiedni moment. Pocałował Syryjczyka w czoło i przymknął oczy.

***

- Duro! – Poklepał mężczyznę po plecach. Ten odwrócił się zaskoczony, po chwili wtulając w ciało starszego brata. – Jesteś wreszcie!  
- Jak widać.  
- Wczoraj chciałem się przywitać, ale nigdzie nie mogłem cię znaleźć, choć mówili że już wróciłeś. Gdzieś się podziewał?  
- To tu, to tam. – Wyszczerzył się głupio. – Witaj bracie! – Pokazał szereg białych zębów, wieszając się na szyi wyższego.  
- Dobrze już.  
- Nie mogę tęsknić za swym braciszkiem? – zarechotał głośno.  
- Oczywiście, że możesz. Ale nigdy nie wybaczę ci, że znikłeś na prawie dwadzieścia nocy, nie dając znaku życia. – Klepnął chłopaka w tył głowy. - Odchodziłem od zmysłów, pizdo!  
- Powiedziałem ci dokąd zmierzam.  
- Ale nie raczyłeś przyznać, na jak długo!  
- Nic mi się nie stało. Żyję, a to chyba najważniejsze, nie?  
- Yhm, ale do rzeczy. Pragnę ci kogoś przedstawiać. – Głos wibrował radośnie, przez co blondyn zdawał się niezwykle podekscytowany. - Ta osoba jest dla mnie bardzo ważna, więc zachowuj się, jak należy. – Ostrzegająco uniósł palec, kiwając bratu przed nosem. – Rozumiesz?  
- Yhm. – Obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie słysząc skierowanych do niego słów.  
- Więc, co takiego robiłeś przez tyle dni?  
- Z życia korzystałem w towarzystwie pięknych niewiast. – Puścił oczko w kierunku stojącycych blondynek, jednak ani jedna nie raczyła go choćby spojrzeniem. – Co jest ze mną nie tak, że mnie kobiety nie pragną? – mruknął pod nosem. – Tutaj, każda jedna woli tego pijanego obrzydliwca!  
- Pech. – zakpił. – Idziemy?  
- Gdzie?  
- Mówiłem, że pragnę ci kogoś przedstawić…  
- Ach tak, przepraszam. Znam ją?  
- Raczej go. – Na twarz wpełznął czerwony rumieniec. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, drapiąc w czubek głowy. – Zapomniałem wspomnieć, w kim gustuję?  
- Na to wychodzi. – Zaśmiał się. – Więc? Znam go?  
- Być może. – Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kochanka. Ten stał niedaleko, żywo rozmawiając z Gannicusem. Długowłosy blondyn próbował wcisnąć mu kieliszek wina, opowiadając o milionie zalet owego trunku. Objął go, szepcząc coś do ucha. – Puść go! – warknął, podbiegając w stronę gladiatora.  
- Dobrze. – Uniósł dłonie. – Spokojnie. Tylko wymienialiśmy nasze spostrzeżenia na temat tego, czy pieprzysz jak prawdziwy bóg.  
- Agron! – wrzasnął, powstrzymując blondyna przed rzuceniem się na rozbawionego Celta. – On żartuje! Opanuj się do cholery!  
- Jeszcze słowo… - Poczuł delikatny pocałunek na wargach.  
- Już? Uspokoiłeś się?  
- Mhm… Chodź, muszę ci kogoś przedstawić… - szepnął między kolejnymi, nieco głębszymi pocałunkami. – Proszę, przestań… tracę zmysły. – Odsunął bruneta i chwycił go za rękę. – Chcesz bym kiedyś wyzionął ducha, przez twoje niecne uczynki?  
- Nigdy. – Pokręcił przecząco głową. – Kogo mam poznać?  
- Mojego brata.

Podeszli do stojącego, szczupłego chłopaka. Duro uśmiechnął się serdecznie, podając rękę speszonemu Syryjczykowi. Przywitali się, wymieniając przyjazne spojrzenia. Agron objął bruneta, dyskretnie całując w policzek. Serce znów wzniosło się w przestworza, rozlewając ciepło po całym ciele. Czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Przez dłuższą chwilę, rozmawiali na neutralne tematy, od czasu do czasu wymieniając się poglądami na temat trwającego buntu*.

- Agron! – krzyknął Donar, kiwając do przyjaciela. – Spartacus cię wzywa!  
- Już idę! – odpowiedział, zdzierając gardło. Spojrzał przepraszająco, całując bruneta w usta, nieco dłużej niż było to konieczne. – Uważaj na niego, bywa nieznośny. – szepnął mu do ucha. – Jak wrócę, to się tobą zajmę. – Wysunął koniuszek języka, chcąc polizać płatek ucha, jednak został brutalnie odciągnięty. – Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
- Spartacus cię wzywa, nie każ mu czekać. – odszczekał młody Germanin, uśmiechając się cwaniacko.  
- Od kiedy…  
- Od dziś.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami, ostatni raz spoglądając na ukochanego. Gdyby tylko mógł, spędzałby z nim każdą chwilę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Nie porzucając trapiących umysł myśli, wbiegł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Spartacus wraz z Crixusem stali za drewnianym stolikiem, uważnie wpatrując się w rozłożoną na nim wyblakłą mapę. Żywo dyskutowali na temat podbijania kolejnych ziem i niesienia pomocy niewolnikom. Po chwili wszedł Gannicus, którego Agron powitał zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Ten w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się idiotycznie, unosząc czarę wina.

- Nadal żywisz do mnie urazę, bracie? Mówiłem te głupoty, pod namową okrutnego Momusa*, który przecież słynie z drwin i żartów. – Poklepał Germanina po plecach, czekając na odpowiedź. – Nie obrażaj się.  
- Jeszcze raz go tkniesz…  
- Źle rozumiesz moje intencje. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wolę ruchać wilgotne cipki.  
- Ygh… - Skrzywił się. – Więc, o chodzi Spartacusie? Dlaczego mnie wezwałeś? – spytał, nie chcąc wdawać się w dalsze dyskusje z ledwie trzeźwym Celtem.  
- Otóż…

***

Zaraz po odejściu Agrona, Nasir poczuł się niesamowicie dziwnie. Duro zamilkł, a uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy niemal tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce, odchodząc pół kroku. Syryjczyk zastanawiał się nad tak raptowną zmianą w zachowaniu chłopaka. Dyskretnie spojrzał w ciemne oczy, w których nie ujrzał niczego, prócz agresji i złości.

- Widzę, że spochmurniałeś. – stwierdził, ostrożnie ważąc słowa. Chłopak nie odpowiedział, mierząc go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. Jeszcze przed chwilą uradowane serce, teraz zalała nieprzyjemna fala goryczy. Przez moment zastanowił się, czy nie powiedział czegoś, co mogło przypadkowo urazić młodego szatyna. W przyśpieszonym tempie przypomniał sobie przebieg rozmowy, nie wyłapując jednak niczego konkretnego. – Miło było cię poznać. – Porzucając bezsensowne rozmyślenia, pragnął pożegnać się i odejść. – Muszę już…  
- Zamilcz. – Wtrącił się. Jego głos był ostry, niczym brzytwa. – To ty jesteś miłością mojego brata? Dobre sobie. - Łypnął na skonfundowanego bruneta. – Nie wiem, co w tobie widzi.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, niewolniku. – Chwycił Nasira za podbródek. – Agron jest moim bratem. Mamy tylko siebie. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek stawał między nim a mną.  
- Już nie jestem niewolnikiem! Zresztą ty też nim byłeś! – Chciał się wyszarpnąć, jednak ucisk był zbyt mocny.  
- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, byłem gladiatorem. – warknął dumnie. – Walczyłem na Arenie…  
- Z tego, co słyszałem niezbyt dobrym. – prychnął kpiąco. – Dlaczego mówisz mi takie rzeczy? Agron jest ze mną szczęśliwy. Żałosna jest twa prośba, bym go zostawił.  
- Nie zrozumiałeś moich słów, psie? Masz dać mu spokój!  
- Nie! – Odepchnął bruneta. – On jest miłością mojego życia i nie mam zamiaru zostawić go dla kaprysu niedojrzałego gówniarza. Zastanów się, co mówisz!  
- Zobaczymy. – rzucił na odchodne. W środku czuł poczucie winy. Nasir był miłym chłopakiem, gdyby nie fakt, że pieprzy się z jego bratem, może by go nawet polubił. Sytuacja jednak na to nie pozwalała. Duro czuł się zagrożony. Teraz nie on, był oczkiem w głowie Agrona, lecz jego kochaś. Duro nie mógł do tego dopuścić. – Jestem ciekaw, ile jesteś w stanie znieść w imię miłości. – mruknął, idąc w stronę dziedzińca.

*Fuck the Gods - nie wyobrażam sobie napisać tego, po polsku. Nope, nope i nope.  
*Domine - od słowa Dominus; - pan, władca.  
*Momus - bóg żartów, kpin, drwin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ ~A więc... Zapraszam na drugi rozdział Nagronowe fanficka. Oczywiście, tak jak zawsze: nie wiem, czy dałam radę. Obawiam się, że ten rozdział nie wyszedł, nie jest, może być... Eh! Nieważne. Oceńcie sami =) Miłej lekturki kochani! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Nasir uśmiechnął się blado, spoglądając w promieniujące radością zielone tęczówki. Splótł palce z palcami blondyna, czując przepływającą przez nie energię. Mógł przysiąc, że słyszy przyśpieszone bicie serc, pompowanie krwi, napięcie wiszące w powietrzu. Wszystko wokół niego, w jednej chwili stało się magiczne. Wiedział, jak żałośnie musiało to brzmieć, lecz w tych silnych ramionach, ciepłym geście odnalazł swoje sacrum. Tu należał. Tu było jego miejsce – w objęciach Agrona – człowieka, któremu oddał swe serce. Przy nim zapominał o wszelkich troskach i smutkach. Liczyła się wyłącznie chwila, w której mógł beztrosko wsłuchiwać się w kojący głos, drżeć przez czułe słowa i płonąc pod gorącym dotykiem.

- Czy coś się stało, podczas mojej nieobecności? – zapytał, chłonąc przyjemny zapach ciemnych włosów. Opuszkami palców, sunął po opalonej skórze, wprawiając w drżenie każde miejsce, które doświadczyło łagodnej pieszczoty. – W twoich oczach dostrzegam zmartwienie. – Przechylił głowę w bok, uważnie wpatrując się w czekoladowe oczy. Biło od nich coś niepokojącego, czego nie umiał dokładnie sprecyzować. – Powiedz mi, co cię trapi, a zrobię wszystko, by temu zaradzić.

- Agron. – westchnął. – Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Czemu twe oczy odzwierciedlają…

- Mylisz się. – zaprzeczył gorączkowo. Pod żadnym pozorem nie miał zamiaru wspominać o incydencie z Duro. Nie chciał stwarzać niepotrzebnego konfliktu. Musiał na spokojnie porozmawiać z młodym Germaninem i wytłumaczyć mu, że nie jest dla niego żadnym zagrożeniem. – Nic mi nie jest. – Pod skórą czuł, że ta rozmowa nie będzie należeć do najprzyjemniejszych.

- Gannicus.

- Słucham?

- To on, tak? Zrobił ci coś i teraz wstydzisz się o tym mówić. – mruknął pod nosem, odchodząc pół kroku. Położył ręce na biodrach, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu miecza. – Zabiję go, jeśli jeszcze raz cię tknie!

- O czym ty mówisz!?

- Widziałem, jak na ciebie patrzy… - Zniesmaczony splunął na podłogę. Adrenalina zalała jego żyły, igrając już z na w pół trzeźwym umysłem. Złość wsiąkła w każdą część ciała, zmieniając go w zaborczą bestie.

- Zamilcz. – Przyłożył palec do wilgotnych warg kochanka. – Zaczynasz bredzić. Gannicus jest jedynie moim przyjacielem…

- O! Przyjacielem! Od kiedy?! – obruszył się. – Masz się do niego nie odzywać, rozumiesz? - Położył dłonie na ramionach bruneta, potrząsając nim lekko. – Słyszysz mnie?

- Mam być niegrzeczny? – Zazdrość Agrona zdawała się niesamowicie zabawna i podniecająca. – Co jeśli mnie o coś zapyta lub poprosi? Mam minąć go bez słowa, gdyż nakazał mi to mój mężczyzna? – Głos wibrował radośnie, lekko przesiąknięty sarkazmem. – Gdy będzie chciał poczęstować winem…

- Tak!

Blondyn nie zastanawiał się nad bezmyślnością swoich próśb. Choć tego dnia rozmawiał z Celtem, który wyraźnie wyjawił swe prawdziwe zamiary, wciąż czuł pewne idiotyczne podejrzenia. Wiedział, że wręcz obsesyjna zazdrość o Nasira, nie przyniesie niczego dobrego, jednak w żaden sposób nie mógł temu zaradzić. To uczucie nieustannie żarło go od środka, przysłaniając trzeźwe myślenie.

- Ty naprawdę postradałeś zmysły.

- To nie tak… - począł się tłumaczyć, chcąc jakoś wybrnąć z tej niezbyt komfortowej sytuacji. – Ja jestem… o ciebie… - Język zaczął plątać mu figle, a głos odmawiał posłuszeństwa. Odchrząknął nerwowo, chcąc zacząć od nowa. Wziął głęboki oddech. – Jestem o ciebie bardzo zazdrosny. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś inny cię dotyka. Gdy widzę, jak… jak przytulasz się do Gannicusa, albo Lugo…

- Agron.

- Czuję się, jak wulkan bliski erupcji! Wiem, że to nie jest zdrowe. Nie wspominając o normalności, ale to dlatego, że no wiesz… ja… moje serce… - Odchrząknął speszony. – Fuck the Gods! To wszystko twoja wina. Nieprzerwanie mącisz mi w myślach!

- Agron. – szepnął, kładąc dłonie na gorących policzkach. – Zaiste, twoja chorobliwa zazdrość jest niewłaściwa, gdyż świadczy o braku zaufania…

- Nie! Absolutnie! Ufam ci całym mym sercem, ja tylko…

- Shhh… - Zamknął usta blondyna słodkim pocałunkiem. – Wiem to. W okolicznościach takich, jak ta… - Złapał dłoń gladiatora i przysunął do swojego krocza. – Mogę ci wybaczyć.

Germanin nie słyszał nic, prócz magnetyzującego głosu, który począł oplatać go mocniej i mocniej. Ściskał gardło, nie pozwalając wymówić ani słowa. Wszystko, co miał zamiar powiedzieć, siedziało zamknięte w głowie – przyduszone przez przyjemnie odurzające poczynania czarnowłosego.

- Mhm… - Agron zacisnął palce na sztywnym członku, głośno przełykając ślinę. – Cz-czemu wciąż mi to robisz?

- Muszę wyperswadować ci te głupoty. – Wypchnął lekko biodra, przysuwając brzuch do miednicy wyższego. – Przyjemniejszego i zarazem skuteczniejszego sposobu nie widzę.

- Ale on…

- Zapomnij o nim. – wtrącił. - Ten pijak myśli wyłącznie o kobietach, w nieskończoność licząc te, których jeszcze nie posmakował. Mylisz jego intencje względem mnie. – Pocałował mężczyznę w policzek. – Jednak twoja zazdrość… - Przygryzł dolną wargę, jęcząc cichutko. – bardzo mnie podnieca. Czujesz to?

- Mhmmm…

- Przyśpiesz. – mruknął. Wysunął koniuszek języka i polizał ciepłą skórę szyi. Nie minęła chwila, a badał nim każdy skrawek umięśnionego ciała. Ramiona, obojczyki, klatkę, piersi.

W jego głowie wciąż huczały obelgi młodego Germanina, których poniekąd nie potrafił zrozumieć. Za wszelką cenę chciał się ich pozbyć, próbując oddać przyjemniejszym czynnościom.

- Chcę się z tobą pieprzyć. - Pchnął blondyna na ścianę. Przysunął miednice do już sporej wypukłości, czując niespodziewany zastrzyk podniecenia.

- Tym razem nie oddam ci się tak łatwo. – zapewnił.  
- Zobaczymy. – Zaśmiał się słodko, wyrzucając pochmurne myśli. – _Sprawa Duro może poczekać._ – pomyślał. – _Nieco dłuższą chwilę._

- Gdzie się znowu podziewałeś, bracie? – krzyknął w stronę rozkojarzonego Agrona. Włosy sterczały mu na cztery strony świata, a szyja pokryta była czerwonymi śladami. Duro nie chciał zastanawiać się, czemu jego brat wyglądał, niczym półtorej nieszczęścia. – Wszędzie cię szukałem. – Posępnie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Syryjczyka, obawiając się, że ten zaraz wyskoczy zza rogu z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Moja kilkudniowa nieobecność sprawiła, że Nasir nie potrafi się mną nacieszyć. – Policzki zarumieniły się lekko. – Wciąż jest… - Przymknął oczy, mrucząc rozmarzony. – tak cholernie…

- Chyba nie chcę tego słyszeć. – wtrącił szybko. – Gdzie jest teraz?

- Nasir? Poszedł z Donarem i Mirą na polowanie.

- On? – prychnął. – Przecież on nawet miecza nie potrafi utrzymać!

- Skąd to wiesz? Dopiero co go poznałeś…

- Być może. Jednak wszyscy śmieją się z niego, że wojownikiem to on nie zostanie.

- Co? Kto tak mówi? Od kogo to słyszałeś?

- Wszyscy…

- To kpina. Nie musisz wierzyć w każde ich słowo.

- Dobrze, nie gorączkuj się tak. – Poklepał brata po ramieniu. Wreszcie miał okazję z nim porozmawiać w spokoju. – Mam do ciebie prośbę.

- Słucham. – odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

- Czy mógłbym dziś z tobą potrenować? Obiecałeś mi to, pamiętasz?

- Pamiętam, lecz nie mogę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nasir poprosił mnie, bym nauczył go władać włócznią. Szczerze, to modle się o boską opatrzność, bo nie jestem w tym dobry. – wymruczał speszony. Jasne oczy wypełniła fala radości. Mężczyzna zachowywał się, niczym podekscytowane dziecko. – Nie chciałem mówić, że nie umiem, bo wziąłby mnie za mięczaka, a przecież…

- Ty mówisz poważnie?

Duro skrzyżował ręce na piersi, łypiąc na blondyna. W środku kipiał zarówno ze wściekłości, jak i rozczarowania. Znów o wszystko obwiniał Syryjczyka, chcąc wbić mu miecz prosto w serce. Sfrustrowany kopnął leżący na ziemi kamień, klnąc pod nosem.

- Bądź ze mną szczery i wyznaj, że żartujesz.

- Dlaczego miałbym żartować? – Zdziwił się. Zmierzył chłopaka podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. – Od kiedy zależy ci na naszych treningach? – zakpił. Zachowanie młodszego daleko odbiegało od normy, co wzbudziło w gladiatorze pewne podejrzenia. – Ostatnio mnie zadziwiasz.

- Czy dziwi cię fakt, iż pragnę spędzać z tobą więcej czasu?

- Tak. Ostatnimi czasy, wolałeś uganiać się za kobietami. – prychnął. – Nie zważałeś na mnie zbyt często.

- Teraz jest inaczej.

- Bo?

- Bo tak… - szepnął.

Gannicus uśmiechnął się szeroko biorąc spory łyk gorzkiego trunku. Alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzał jego ciało, mrocząc umysł. Podniósł się na równe nogi i chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do siedzącego niedaleko Syryjczyka. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmartwionego. Lekko zmarszczone brwi i skupiony wzrok wskazywały, iż intensywnie o czymś rozmyślał. Celt usiadł obok bruneta, chcąc poznać przyczynę tak dziwnej zmiany w jego zachowaniu.

- Byłeś na polowaniu? – zaczął wesoło. – I jak? Obudziłeś w sobie serce łowcy?

- Niekoniecznie. Wyłącznie przyglądałem się Donarowi i reszcie, stojąc w cieniu niczym pieprzony…

- Spokojnie, na wszystko przyjdzie czas. – Poklepał towarzysza po plecach. – Z tego co słyszałem, odbywasz dziś trening z Agronem. Jeśli skupicie się wyłącznie na włóczni, może się czegoś nauczysz. Jeśli jednak oddacie się gorętszym zachciankom, nie wróże ci…

- Będziemy ćwiczyć! – Zawstydzony odwrócił twarz w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Bracie, widzę że coś cię gnębi. – krzyknął niespodziewanie, szarpiąc ciemnowłosego do siebie. – Napij się i zażegnaj swe troski.

- Przepraszam, ale nie mam ochoty. – szepnął niewyraźnie. Dyskretnie spojrzał w roześmiane tęczówki, chcąc wzbudzić w sobie odrobinę pozytywnych uczuć. Uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu, który był jedynie maską, fałszywie kryjącą smutek.

- Widzę, że coś cię gryzie i nie pozwolę byś sam się tym zadręczał. – Uniósł czarę wina, przykładając ją do ust bruneta. Ten mimo niechęci, upił pokaźny łyk, lekko się krztusząc. – Grzeczny chłopczyk. Teraz opowiedz mi o wszystkim.

Nasir pokręcił przecząco głową. Przymknął oczy, pod powiekami czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie. Zagryzł wargę, wyrywając z rąk długowłosego naczynie z trunkiem.

- Widzę, że się rozkręcasz bracie! Powiedz…

- Duro… - wybełkotał. – Ten cholerny gnojek!

- Brat Agrona? – zdziwił się.

- Tak. – Skinął głową. Alkohol zaczął rozpalać krew w jego żyłach, powodując przenikliwy ból w skroniach. Umysł zasnuła mgiełka otępienia, powoli rozmazując otaczającą go rzeczywistość. – Był taki bezczelny..

- Ten mięczak?!

- Agron jest jego bratem… - mruczał do siebie. – Są rodziną. A ja? Kim ja jestem? Gdy będzie musiał wybrać…

- Przepraszam, ale nie rozumiem. Jesteś miłością tego półgłówka. – zarechotał głupio. – Niby z jakiego powodu miałby wybierać pomiędzy tobą, a tym smarkaczem?

- Ja… przecież, on… musi… - Nie widział sensu w wypowiadanych przez siebie słowach. – Duro powiedział, że mam dać sobie spokój. Odpuścić.

- Słucham? Jeśli chcesz mogę tego skurczybyka doprowadzić z powrotem do pionu. – Zacisnął pięści. – Powiedz tylko słowo…

- Co masz na myśli?

- Krótka rozmowa, mogłaby dać mu do myślenia.

- Nie chcę cię w to mieszać.

- Nie przejmuj się tym, bracie kochany. Potraktuj to, jak przysługę.

Brunet objął Celta w pasie, po chwili czując bolesne szarpnięcie. Odwrócił się w tył napotykając zbulwersowaną twarz Agrona. Mężczyzna oddychał szybko, zaciskając szczękę. W lewej ręce trzymał miecz, mierząc nim w kierunku gladiatora. Gannicus wyszczerzył zęby, unosząc ręce do góry. Zza pleców Germanina wyszedł Duro, śmiejąc się cwaniacko.

- Agron! Co ty wyprawiasz?

- Ja? – Przysunął ostrze bliżej skóry. – Ostrzegałem cię! Lecz z tego co widzę, zaczęło ci się to podobać! – warknął w stronę otępiałego kochanka.

- Uspokój się. – Poczuł ukłucie na piersi. Miecz począł wbijać się w jego ciało. – Czy to nie przesada? Wysuwasz bezpodstawne wnioski, podsycane pewnie przez tego jadowitego węża. – Prychnął w stronę młodszego z Germanów.

- Duro nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!

- To może fakt, że nie ufasz swojemu kochasiowi. – Uniósł brwi. – Mylę się?

Nasir stał obok z nisko opuszczoną głową. Dokładnie wiedział, że rozmowa z Duro przyniesie za sobą jeszcze większe konsekwencje. Teraz widział jeden z zapewne wielu przykładów. Agron zaślepiony braterską miłością wierzył w każde słowo szatyna. Syryjczyk nie miał ochoty wdawać się w niepotrzebny konflikt. Serce wypełnił żal i rozczarowanie.

- Myślałem, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko. – szepnął. – Teraz jednak dostrzegam, jak bardzo mi nie ufasz.

- Kazałem ci się do niego nie zbliżać. To takie trudne!?– wrzasnął. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak beznadziejnie postąpił. – Ja…– Niechętnie opuścił broń. – Fuck!

- Ej! Czemu? Co ja takiego zrobiłem? – oburzył się długowłosy.

- Milcz! – krzyknął w stronę oburzonego Celta.

- Pfff…

- Kazałeś mi? Od kiedy jesteś moim Panem?

- Przepraszam, ja nie chciałem… nie miałem tego na myśli…

- Zachowujesz się, jak prawdziwy kutas. Oskarżasz mnie o romans z tym pijakiem…

- Ej!

- …nie wierząc w moje słowa. – Ukradkiem zerknął w stronę roześmianego Duro. – Mam nadzieję, że się otrząśniesz i przestaniesz słuchać szeptów tej jadowitej żmii.

- Nasir…

- Nie mam ochoty dłużej z tobą rozmawiać. Wiedz, że potwornie mnie zawiodłeś.

- Kurwa… - Zachrypnięte gardło opuścił cichy szloch.

* * *

**_~Uff... ale końcówka! Idealna przed piątkowym odcinkiem. -_- Wybaczcie, ale musiałam pokierować to w tym kierunku. W następnym rozdziale wszystko się wyjaśni =)_**


End file.
